


If Only

by sensenseixx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actors, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensenseixx/pseuds/sensenseixx
Summary: Just because of one night mistake, everything started to fall apart. Hinata Shoyo-an omega got pregnant because of that, not knowing that the father of his baby—Kageyama Tobio, a dominant alpha, was already married. Their life got messed up the moment they crossed paths. Who would Kageyama choose? What would be Hinata's decision?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shoyo was in horror. Waking up in a different room with someone sleeping beside him, naked under the white thin sheet that covers their body, there's only one thing he could think about. Something happened between Hinata and the man.

Hinata stood up, grabbing the quilt to cover his body. He felt his waist aching and his chrysanthemum in pain. He grabbed the mirror on the bedside table and there he saw his self, pale skin covered in bruises and neck filled with love bites. There's also a cut on his lips.

He was panicking inside. It was his first, but only got stolen by a stranger. How awful it was for an omega. He wanted to cry but there's no tears for him to shed. 

He only felt severe head ache as he recall what happened last night. A customer from the bar he was working gave him a drink. Only did he realized that the cocktail was drugged when he already drank it. Hinata fled but it was too late. The aphrodisiac induced his heat to came earlier. He had no suppressants with him so he could only go to an empty room and locked his self on it. And he never had any idea what happened after that.

Hinata who was busy with his thoughts didn't realize that the other man in the room was already awoken. The man—Kageyama Tobio, gazed at Hinata who was in daze, then he remembered how drunk he was last night as he went into a room to rest. But as soon as he opened the door, a sweet scent was what he smelled. It was an omega's pheromones. He was a dominant alpha so he could resist it, but he was gradually attracted by the man who was in heat and later did Kageyama realized that their bodies were already tangled under the sheets. He had sinned, not only to the omega stranger but also to his partner. Kageyama thought that since this was a bar, the omega who he fucked must be a prostitute who underwent to a sudden heat. 

𝑰 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒈𝒖𝒊𝒍𝒕𝒚. Kageyama thought.

Hinata looked at Kageyama who stood up and picked up his clothes and he was shocked to see the person's face. He knew him, of course, since Hinata was also in the entertainment circle as a low tier artist. Kageyama was busy wearing his clothes and fixing his self. Hinata was about to open his mouth to talk about what happened when he heard Kageyama's words that made his emotion turn into shambles.

“Here's the money, forget everything what happened. This should remain as a secret.” Kageyama put the stack of money on the table, turning his back and leaving the room with an indifferent and cold face. He didn't even spare a glance at Hinata.

Hinata didn't know how he exactly feel. His mind was too chaotic for it to absorb all what happened in just a day. But the anger and sadness overwhelmed all his feelings, sadness because Kageyama left him like that and anger because he was treated as a prostitute, paid for being fucked after a night.

𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂 𝒃𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒅.

───────•••───────

“So who is the bastard?” Tsukishima Kei—Hinata's closest friend asked while gritting his teeth. He was mad at what happened at his friend, whom he see as more than friend.

“It is Kageyama, the well known director. You know him too, Kei.”

Hinata wasn't feeling well. He knew to himself that his life was fucked up now. Of all people why would it happen to be him? Was he really out of luck? He was in heat, he had no awareness of what was happening on him. Kageyama was the kind of alpha who could hold his self from attacking an omega in heat, but still, he did some horrendous thing to Hinata.

Hinata was mad, awfully mad but couldn't keep himself to continue being angry at Kageyama. He felt a strange connection with him and that's what weirded him out. Hinata was restless, he couldn't get it out of his mind.

Shoyo was brought back in reality when he heard Tsukishima's question.

“Then did you guys use protection?”

It kept on ringing into his ears, haunting him. How could he forget about that? Or did he just tried to forget it since he wanted to deny what happened between Kageyama and him. Hinata couldn't lie to his self anymore. He looked at Tsukishima, frightened and teary-eyed.

“𝑰'𝒎 𝒅𝒐𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒅. 𝑯𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏.”


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed by fastly and Shoyo was still in dilemma. His life got screwed since that unforgettable night. He was fired from his other jobs since he badly messed up everything while working. Hinata was out of focus. He felt sick from time to time, maybe due to too much exhaustion and stress, or other reason that he was still unaware of.

But contrary to what stressed people look like, Shoyo became prettier and more enchanting, comparable to fresh flower blooming. He gradually attracted a lot of bees yet he pushed all of them away. He was simply not interested.

It was also weeks ago when Tsukishima walked out when Hinata answered his question. His best friend was mad to the point that he even managed to ignore him for weeks. It was very unlikely of Tsukishima to never care of Shoyo—who he treated as his treasure. But both of them knew why Tsukishima acted like that. An omega on an estrus could be easily impregnate by an alpha.

𝑰 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒖𝒑 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒈𝒏𝒂𝒏𝒕. Hinata sighed.

Hinata was now in the set of a movie. He was left with no choice but to push his luck finding a job and what he got was to act as the fourth male lead, the best friend of the protagonist in the movie 𝑩𝒆𝒚𝒐𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑩𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔. He didn't know who the other actors were because he was only called now. He even had no idea who the director was since all he got was the script on his hands.

He turned his gaze around. The staffs were busy fixing and decorating the place. The production team didn't even bother to give him a glance. Hinata walked around and observed the place that followed the school theme. The drama was about a highschool student who fell inlove with his teacher, and the protagonist got hurt repeatedly because of the teacher's rejection. And there comes Hinata's character who secretly likes the protagonist and was always there to be the comforter. There were few intimate scenes between Hinata and the male lead. He suddenly got curious who the actor was.

Hinata glanced sideways and he jumped out of shocked when he saw a beautiful face that was only few centimeters aways from his own. Hinata's face flushed, not because the person in front of him was too gorgeous but because he realized how shameful his reaction was. The other person laughed loudly while pointing his finger at him.

“You're so hilarious. You don't have to be so shocked.” The man said while acting like he was wiping his tears from laughing.

Hinata recognized the man. Why wouldn't he? The person in front of him was one of those well known actors in the industry for the past years. It was Oikawa Tooru. Hinata would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy seeing the person in real.

“I'm sorry, I didn't expect someone was here,” said Hinata as he awkwardly scratches his nape.

“No need, no need. My fault anyway.” Oikawa waved his hands. He looked at Hinata from head to toe, observing who the person was. “Anyway, who are you? A staff? But from your pretty face you must be an actor.”

Hinata nodded his head and extended his hand for a handshake, introducing his self. “Hinata Shoyo. The fourth male lead in the drama.”

Oikawa held Shoyo's hand happily. “You're that person! The one whom I will be shooting intimate scenes!”

Hinata awkwardly laughed. “Yeah, seems like it.”

“Don't worry, no need to be awkward if that time comes. It's just an act anyway. Besides, I'm married! Look at this ring, isn't beautiful?” Oikawa showed his hand where the beautiful ring lies to those one of his long, slender fingers.

Those who heard what Oikawa said smiled and shake their heads. Everyone in the crew knew that the actor just got married abroad, and he was very proud of it.

“You're an alpha, so you found your omega pair already?” Hinata asked curiously.

Oikawa smiled at him. “No, my partner was also an alpha. Regardless of the gender, it was okay to marry that someone as long as you love the person, am I right, Hinata?”

Hinata somewhat envied Oikawa who found and married the one he love. He sighed.

𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒅𝒐 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒍𝒑𝒉𝒂? 

Shoyo remembered the moment his eyes met Kageyama's. He felt a strange connection but it was not that noticeable. Between the two of them, only him had felt that. That was why he was doubting his previous suspicion.

“You're so small, Hinata. I think I should just call you chibi-chan.” 

Oikawa's voice rang into his ears, bringing him back to reality. Hinata shrugged.

“Then I'll just call you Oikawa-san too.”

Oikawa chuckled as he put his arm around Shoyo's shoulder. “Let's go to the meeting room. I guess the whole cast was already there waiting for us.”

Hinata was dragged by Oikawa upstairs, where the room was located. The moment they opened the door, he heard a cold voice with a tinge of tenderness said to Oikawa.

“What took you so long, Tooru?”

Hinata was flabbergasted. His eyes met the owner of the voice. A strange connection, the submissive nature of omega that he felt whenever the man was around, the only pheromones that didn't make him uncomfortable. Hinata was sure now, Kageyama Tobio was his fated alpha.

With a smile, he faced him bravely. “𝑵𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒅𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒐𝒓 𝑲𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒚𝒂𝒎𝒂.”


	3. Chapter 3

In the room where all the actors, important staffs and director gathered, Hinata was sitting among them. He didn't how he managed to reach his chair because his legs were trembling, though not that noticeable for others. The braveness he showed earlier was just for a fleeting moment. He was actually nervous inside.

Hinata glanced at Kageyama who was discussing about the movie. Every features of the director screams handsomeness. His cold demeanor only made him more attractive. 

Hinata shakes his head as he scolded himself internally. 𝑨𝒓𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒓𝒚 𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒄𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇 𝒐𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖? 𝑾𝒉𝒚 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒑𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒘?

And it was obvious that the person was ignoring Hinata. Kageyama was true to his words about forgetting what happened between them. And it pains Shoyo to see it like that. 

𝑫𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒏𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒖𝒔?

Kageyama on the other side felt annoyed by Hinata's stares. He didn't expect that they would meet again. The one he thought as a prostitute turned out to be an actor, and Hinata happened to be one of the casts of the movie he would be directing. But he didn't care. He already gave Hinata the money and told him to never tell anyone what happened, after all, it was a complete disgrace to him if someone found out, especially to his family who knew that he was married. And Oikawa was also the male lead of the movie. He would focus on his partner more than that mere actor who he happened to had one night stand.

𝒀𝒆𝒔, 𝒊𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕, 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒂 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The meeting ended successfully. Hinata became out of place since among the cast, he was the only low-tier artist. He could only sigh helplessly just about he was planning to leave. However, a hand held his left arm. It was Oikawa.

“Chibi-chan! You leaving already? Why won't you join us for lunch?”

Hinata wanted to protect his eyes from the imaginary light that Oikawa was emitting. He was too good looking.

“No need, Oikawa-san. I have plans already,” Hinata refused. It was not because he wanted to but he had just met Oikawa earlier, and people might say something bad behind his back.

“Nooo, I insist! You won't be awkward, I promise you. Right, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tugged his sleeves as he turned his head towards the other man he was with.

It was Iwaizumi Hajime, one of the male leads. He was the professor in the movie.

Iwaizumi strikes Oikawa on his nape. The latter groaned in pain. “He would be awkward, you flat ass. Who wouldn't be if he was to dine with a famous star like you?” Iwaizumi said with a sense of sarcasm in the last part.

Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi but didn't refute him. Seems like he was afraid of the former. Seeing how close the two were, Hinata was surprised. He didn't expect that both male leads knew each other. And despite with the bickering, Iwaizumi's gaze towards Oikawa was tender, full of care and love.

Hinata jittered in shock. It seemed to him like he discovered a secret unintentionally. He glanced to see if there was a ring on Iwaizumi's finger and there was none. Iwaizumi was not the person whom Oikawa married.

𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒉, 𝑶𝒊𝒌𝒂𝒘𝒂-𝒔𝒂𝒏 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒍𝒑𝒉𝒂 𝒎𝒂𝒏. 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊-𝒔𝒂𝒏 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂𝒏 𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒈𝒂. 𝑰 𝒈𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂𝒏 𝒖𝒏𝒓𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆.

Hinata mentally slapped his self. He should not care about other people's life. He should worry for his self first!

“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, I can't really join you for today. I'm sorry, I'll try to invite you next time!” he bow down repeatedly to show his regret.

He waved his hands at the two and turned his heels and walked outside the door. Hinata sighed. The truth was he was going to meet Tsukishima. He badly missed him and he needs to talk to that guy to appease his anger.

𝑴𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆 𝑰 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒔𝒕? 𝑯𝒆 𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒓𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒃𝒆𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒃𝒖𝒔𝒚.

Shoyo dialed Tsukishima's number. It was ringing, but the person on the other side wasn't answering. But Hinata waited as he dialed the number again. He was at the exit of the building, standing while holding his cellphone. He didn't know that he was being stared by people, since Shoyo's profile was delicate and pretty. He was giving off a warm vibe. And the way he smiled when he saw the person he was calling finally answered, it was very enchanting.

Unbeknownst to the small guy, Kageyama was looking at him intently. He wanted to approach the little sunshine and held him in his arms, like what he did that night. He was just degrading the person earlier in his mind but now he was already thinking otherwise.

Kageyama who was unaware of the growing obsession within the deepest part of his heart, took a step back and was about to leave. Not until he heard what the little guy said.

“Jeez, glad you aren't mad anymore! Sooo can I stay at your place tonight? Really? I'm on the way already! See yah Tsukki!” Hinata happily hung up the call.

But the moment he was to leave, someone held his hand and pushed him on the wall. Trapping him between the other person's arms. His chin was lifted up and there their eyes met again. His knees began to soften but Kageyama held Shoyo's waist to support him. With those touches, Tobio finally felt the immeasurable connection between him and the omega. Hinata gasped when the taller man lowered his head and whispered something on his ears with the husky voice of his.

“𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆, 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒚𝒐. 𝑾𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌 𝒔𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕.”


	4. Chapter 4

Just like what Hinata expected, his rationality was somewhat thrown aside whenever he was with Kageyama. The reason was not because he love the man, but the fact that it was the nature of their gender. 

Fated pairs feel gradual attraction to each other. It was hard to distinguish if later on, that attraction would turn into love or would remain the same. It had positive effect to those fated pairs who were both single, but it was a shackle if one of the two person has already been inlove with someone. A conflict would occur between that person's natural instinct and his heart. And it was hard to determine on what would it result in the end.

Going back to Hinata who was still in daze, sitting in the shotgun seat of Kageyama's car, thinking what the other person wants to talk about. Hinata wanted to run away from him since the car was parked in front of his apartment already but it was too impossible. Kageyama's hand already held Shoyo's the moment he stopped driving. The long slender fingers of the other man encircled Hinata's thin wrist.

”So what will we talk about? If it is regarding to that night, I promise I won't tell anyone about it. My reputation as an unmarried omega is also on stake.”

Shoyo didn't bother to glance at Kageyama while talking. He was afraid that if their eyes would lock to each other again, his body would tremble and beg for pleasure. Just the presence was enough to make Hinata so conscious with their minimal movements with skin touching.

“No. I just heard you earlier that you're going to spend the night with another man's house and got agitated of it. We both know the reason of it, Shoyo,” Kageyama said as he pulled the little omega's waist towards his body.

Hinata felt nervous and was mentally panicking. ‘𝑺𝒐 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆, 𝑰 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚.’ But his body was honest too, he wanted to be close to Kageyama. Much closer where their bodies both naked tangling to each other.

Kageyama was aroused by the slightly sweet smell lingering on Hinata's body. He couldn't help but bit the small flushed ear of the little guy. Hinata gasped in surprise. It didn't hurt him but made him thirst more for Kageyama's touches.

Kageyama was a greedy person. He cupped Shoyo's cheek as he close the distance between them. He was enticed to those eyes that sparkles under the dim lit of street lights. It was like those eyes were begging to ravaged him clean. He lowered his head as he slowly licked the luscious lips of the omega.

“Tastes like strawberries.”

Kageyama continued what he was doing since Hinata was too stunned to show unwillingness or maybe the little guy was actually willing since both of them were attracted to each other.

Tobio slid his tongue inside Shoyo's mouth, probing every inch of it. He wanted more. His hand traveled inside Shoyo's top, his fingers teasing and pinching the nipples. His kiss became deep as his tongue twirl around Hinata's then sucking it hard. 

“S-Stop,” Hinata tried his best not to moan but the other guy's kisses made him feel ecstasy.

Kageyama's kisses went down on his neck. His canines embedding on the supple skin of the omega, leaving his scent on him. Shoyo's hand was pulling Kageyama's hair, pushing him to bite for more. He wanted the alpha to mark him his.

In the midst of the heated bodies, Kageyama's phone suddenly rang. It took the taller man back into reality. He had succumb into temptation. 

Tobio pushed Hinata and the latter's back hit the car's door. He groaned in pain as he glared at Kageyama.

“What's wrong with you? You didn't have to push me that hard!”

Kageyama ignored Hinata. He took his phone and saw the name of the caller. His eyes became gentler, very different on how he looked at Hinata earlier.

Hinata was intrigued, who was the caller? Who was he in Kageyama's life? Hinata tried to peek a little but Kageyama immediately closed the cellphone. He then glanced at Hinata who was a mess because of the intense kissing earlier.

“Leave,” Tobio said coldly. He needed to go home now. He shouldn't have any intentions to Hinata. He was a married man. Kageyama was confused. As long as he see Hinata, their connection would go deeper and his attraction to him would be inevitable.

“What? After what you did to me this time you're telling me to leave?” Hinata laughed bitterly. “Then will you tell me to forget what happened this time just like what you did before?”

Kageyama didn't answer Shoyo's question. He himself didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't want to be attracted to Hinata but fuck that fated pair connections. He already had someone in his heart so why did destiny pulled him to a quagmire. He was confused. Very confused. This wasn't his usual self.

“Please, just leave for now.”

Tobio was pleading. Hinata's soft spot was poked. He sighed as he opened the door. He glanced at him and said, “I am your fated pair but you've thrown me like a trash for two times already. Please don't make me hope for something if you doesn't want me.” 

With that, Shoyo finally left. Tobio who was alone now finally relaxed. He couldn't avoid Shoyo since they were in the same line of work, but he should avoid being with him alone since his instinct might win over his rationality again. And it was not good for him.

𝑰𝒇 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒎𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Shoyo, where have you been? Don't you know I'm waiting for you for two fucking hours?”

As soon as Shoyo opened his apartment, what welcomed him was Tsukki. It seems that the other person was worried when Shoyo didn't go to his house so he went to his apartment to check the little guy if he was okay.

“Sorry, Kei. I'm too tired. Can you please let me off today?” Shoyo grumbled and immediately dived into his bed.

But Tsukishima wouldn't let him off easily without getting answers from him. He held Hinata's wrists as he pinned it to the bed. He was on top of Shoyo. Their position might got be misunderstood by someone but it was definitely normal between the two.

“Now, Shoyo. It's either tell me what happened or I will just not let you sleep today.”

Hinata who was too tired still managed to glare at Tsukki. He was in a bad mood and Tsukishima was now getting on his nerves. He glanced sideways, refusing to answer the other man. But it was a total wrong move. The bite mark that was left by Kageyama was seen by Tsukki. He realized that there really was a slight scent of alpha pheromones within Shoyo's body.

Tsukishima did let go of Hinata's wrists. He turned back his heels as he opened the door to leave.

“Okay, I won't ask you. Rest for now, Shoyo.”

When he was already out of Hinata's apartment, Tsukishima clenched his fist. He was gritting his teeth due to anger. Shoyo had been tangled with a man again the moment he took his eyes off from him. He couldn't control his temper any longer. 

𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒕 𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒚𝒐?


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed by and everything went well for Hinata, except for the fact that he was being stared by Tsukishima from head to toe, probing his whole body if there's something wrong with him everytime they met. He couldn't even ask the person why he was being like that because it would only lead him being sprinkled with salt with Tsukishima's sharp-tongued personality.

Kageyama on the other side was avoiding him, or more likely to say treating Hinata as a stranger. Their eyes didn't crossed to each other even once since that last time they were together.

𝑰𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝑲𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒚𝒂𝒎𝒂 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕. 𝑾𝒉𝒐 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆?

Hinata got more curious on who the person was. For an alpha to held back his urges to his fated pair was very difficult, that person must be very important to him. Hinata tasted the bitterness in his mouth.

𝑴𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒂 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓.

That was the only possibility for him. To ignore Hinata up to this point, Kageyama must be inlove with someone else. With those cold eyes becoming gentle all of sudden just because of a call, he must be smitten hard to that person.

𝑺𝒐 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆?

Hinata might be a little bit of airhead sometimes, but his intuition was always right. And if his intuition was right again, he didn't know what he would do. Because of what happened between them from the very start, and knowing that they were fated pairs, Hinata was willing to take gamble on love. Hoping that Kageyama would be the one he was long seeking for. But seeing him acted like that, Hinata was quite hesitant to chase the guy.

“Chibi-chan!”

Hinata turned his head and saw Oikawa with a lot of stuffs in his arms. The person was walking towards him with a smile on his face. Oikawa's chocolate brown eyes were glistening under the light. He was with Iwaizumi who was frowning right at the moment. It seems that Oikawa had bothered the other person for nothing again.

“What do you need, Oikawa-san?”

“I just wanna share my foods with you!” said Oikawa cheerfully.

Iwaizumi's lips turned lopsided as he said, “If we somehow didn't know you are married, I would definitely think that you're pursuing Hinata.”

Hinata's face flushed profusely. He suddenly felt shy because of Iwaizumi's bluntness.

In the past few days, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were always with him during breaks. And they got close because of it, especially him with Oikawa. The actor was so gentle and caring to him but Hinata knew he was being treated as a brother and not a potential lover. And Oikawa has a partner already.

“Stop, Iwa-chan. Who wouldn't love this adorable omega?” Oikawa encircled his arms around Shoyo's shoulder. His left hand on the little guy's cheek, pinching it. “Look at this fluffy cheeks that are so flushed. Chibi-chan is so cute!”

“Yeah, I know. He is exactly the darling of the crew right now,” Iwaizumi said.

Hinata pouted his lips. “Guys, stop teasing me!”

The two chuckled because of Hinata's remarks. The little guy was really too adorable that he enticed the whole crew to be friends with him. Unlike before that he was being cast aside because he has only little fame with him, now everyone wanted Hinata to be around since he brightens up their day. Even one of the actors, Atsumu Miya jokingly once said that he was willing to take Hinata as his pair. And of course, Oikawa was the first one who refused since he said that Hinata didn't deserve such ‘𝘶𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘦’.

“But I can't stop teasing you, chibi-chan. You really look beautiful and cute at the same time.”

Just when Oikawa said those words, Atsumu and Kageyama happened to pass by at the area. Atsumu went to their lounge as he sat beside Hinata. 

“Ahh Shoyo, you're getting prettier day by day. Can I have the answer of my proposal to you now?” Atsumu's eyes were cunning, his title as being the fox celebrity was no joke.

Kageyama who heard the conversation had his face crumpled by utmost jealousy. He didn't know who he was being jealous of, to Oikawa who was being close with someone or because Hinata was being clinged and loved by everybody.

He couldn't deny that no matter how much he love Oikawa, his body still sought for the warm feeling of the little omega's touch. He was intoxicated to Hinata.

Hinata who wanted to turn down Atsumu made a lie so that the person would stop joking about that topic. “Atsumu, for your information, I already have a boyfriend, okay? So please stop joking around like that.”

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Atsumu were shocked. They never did expect that Hinata was already taken. 

“Too bad, Shoyo. Just tell me if you broke up just in case, I'm ready to wait,” Atsumu said laughingly. 

Hinata sighed. It seems that they really believed him. If the time comes that they want to meet his so called ‘boyfriend’, then he would pull Tsukishima and let him be the one whose going to be the pseudo-boyfriend.

𝑲𝒆𝒊 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒂 𝒇𝒖𝒔𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒊𝒕 𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒖𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒔, 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕?

Just imagining Tsukishima's face crumpled because of that, Shoyo couldn't help smiling. Despite being salty, he couldn't deny the fact that it was Kei who was always there for him in his ups and downs.

“What the! Chibi-chan looks in love. See the way he was smiling, he was definitely thinking of that boyfriend of his!” Oikawa said while pointing at Shoyo who smiled brightly just a while ago.

Hinata didn't know whether he would cry or laugh to Oikawa's misinterpretations.

On the other side, Kageyama felt uncomfortable knowing Hinata was already in a relationship.

𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒊𝒇 𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒅? Kageyama thought to his self.

Since both of them already have their own lovers, then they should forget being pairs already. But Kageyama's natural instinct wasn't like that. He wants Shoyo to be his alone. But he only need one person by his side. If he had to choose between Oikawa who he loves and Hinata who was his pair, Kageyama didn't know who he would select. It was too hard to battle his own heart and his nature as an alpha who seeks for his mate.

Kageyama only got his head aching for thinking too much. Never did he thought that the time would come that he would be like this.

𝑰𝒇 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒚𝒐 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑰 𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒓, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒊𝒍𝒚 𝒅𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It was raining hard and Shoyo forgot his umbrella. He was standing at the bus stop, waiting for a vehicle. His scenes for today just got finished so he asked for permission to go home since he didn't feel well. He felt dizzy and nauseous all of sudden. He couldn't even stand the smell of foods with garlic and onions to the point he just wanted to throw up what all he ate earlier.

This was Hinata's first time to feel this, aside from not feeling well due to his heat, he was a very healthy omega. He was contemplating whether he ate something that wasn't up to his taste but there really wasn't.

𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒏 𝒊𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚?

Hinata's knees lost its strength. Just he was about to ask for someone's help, his vision went black as he felt coldness all over his body. Shoyo collapsed at the bus stop and the unconscious him was brought at the hospital by those person who was around at the streets that moment.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Shoyo who woke up with white walls and white ceiling surrounding him, felt terrible. Of course he knew he was in the hospital, it was just that being in the hospital makes him too uncomfortable. He was even glad that there was no IV fluid injected on his body since he was actually afraid of needles.

“You're already awake. I've brought some foods for you. Eat and replenish your energy,” said Tsukishima who had just came into the room. He was holding a paper bags that contain foods for Shoyo.

Tsukishima was calm on the surface but he actually panicked when he received a call from the hospital. He was pretty thankful that his number was registered on Hinata's phone as a family member to be contacted in case of emergency. Tsukki immediately went at the hospital without caring that he left his work for this. For him, his Shoyo was the most important of all.

“Are you still feeling unwell?” Tsukishima asked while preparing Hinata's foods.

Before Hinata could answer, he felt his stomach souring. He immediately ran to the bathroom as he threw up to the sink. Tsukishima went to Shoyo's side as he gently caressed his back to ease the little omega's pain.

“What's happening to you? I should go and get the test results now.”

Tsukishima was very worried. When Shoyo finished vomiting, he used a towel to wipe the person's mouth. Hinata was clinging onto him since the other was really weak right now.

“I want to say I'm already okay but it was obviously not,” Hinata awkwardly smile. He didn't want to bother his bestfriend on taking care of him but it seems it really was needed at the moment.

Tsukishima carried Hinata on his arms, walking towards the white bed, he laid him there gently. Hinata couldn't help his self from blushing from embarrassment. Even though Kei was his bestfriend, he could still feel shy being carried like that, especially if the person was too good looking.

“Wait there, I'm gonna call a doct—”

Tsukishima stopped talking when someone came into the room, it was the doctor.

“Goodmorning, Mr. Hinata. Are you still feeling unwell right now?” The doctor asked as he was arranging some papers—probably the prescription to be given to Shoyo.

“Yes, and I just vomited a while ago. Do I have some unspeakable illness?” Hinata who was becoming anxious asked.

“No, of course not. You don't have to panic. What you was experiencing right now like dizziness, nausea, loss of appetite, overly sensitive sense of smell or cravings, it was very normal to happen in your case.”

“Huh? Normal in his case?” Tsukishima confusedly asked the doctor.

“Oh, it seems that the two of you were still unaware!” the doctor said in surprise.

But the one who were surprised or better said having mixed feelings were definitely Tsukishima and Hinata, who happened to be speechless by the doctor's next words.

“𝑪𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒖𝒚𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚 𝒔𝒐𝒐𝒏. 𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒈𝒂 𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚 𝒆𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒌𝒔 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒈𝒏𝒂𝒏𝒕.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukishima couldn't contain his anger anymore so he punched the wall as soon as he and Hinata reached his pad, yes, Tsukishima brought him to his own place.

“K-Kei,” Hinata called his name while trembling.

He was pale, so pale that he could even be mistaken as a corpse if he was not moving. The small guy's knees lost its strength, he stumbled as soon as he tried to move, fortunately, Tsukishima catched him before he could kiss the floor.

Hinata on Tsukishima's arms finally let out his cry. His tears streaming down on his cheeks making him prettier yet pitiful. Tsukki could only swallow down his lust as he was a sane person. And he was still fuming in anger as he found out the person he cherished and loved got pregnant. But seeing the fragile Hinata right now, he could only calm his self. His childhood friend needs support, and only him could give him that.

“K-Kei, I'm n-not ready for t-this,” Hinata said as he snuggled in his arms. “I c-can't take responsibility f-for this, I a-alone could not d-do this.”

“Do you not want to tell him about this?”

They both knew who Tsukishima was talking about. Hinata shook his head as he looked at him, teary-eyed again.

“I don't know but I trust my intuition. He should have a lover. I think t-that it is more likely that he won't choose me. W-what will I do if he tell me t-that he w-won't t-take responsibility for this?” Hinata burst out crying again.

Just thinking of this possibility made him lose his sanity. Shoyo knew he wasn't prepared to be an omega father, he still wasn't prepared to have a child. He couldn't even have a stable job to sustent his self and now he was even carrying a bigger responsibility. He couldn't think straight anymore.

“Shoyo, maybe it will not turn out like that,” Tsukishima said. He didn't want Hinata to think negatively at the moment. It was very critical to a pregnant omega's condition.

“N-No, I am s-sure of this. E-Even without him saying i-it, I a-already know how it will be.”

“Then just try to tell him that you're carrying his child,” Tsukishima caressed Shoyo's cheek as he planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “And if he really won't take you as his omega pair and take responsibility of his child, then I will be the father of your baby, Shoyo. Let me be your alpha if that happens.”

“B-But...” Hinata wanted to say something but Tsukishima hushed him as he continued his words.

“No buts, Shoyo. I am willing of this. I love you and I won't ever let you suffer hardships because of this. You deserve to be cherished and loved, so trust me Shoyo, you're not alone in this, I am always here for you.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Welcome home, Tobio,” Oikawa kissed Kageyama's cheek as he hooked his arms onto the man's neck. “Why are you so late? Wait—you're drunk!” he exclaimed as he sniffed the smell of an alcohol.

“T-Tooru—” Kageyama moaned Oikawa's name as he pulled his lover's nape and devoured his lips with kisses.

Oikawa could only respond to Kageyama's approach. He was an alpha and it was his nature not to feel defeated. His tongue came swirling inside Tobio's mouth, probing him deep. Their saliva's mixing together as their kisses got rougher and intense.

Kageyama's hands wandered inside on Oikawa's shirt, touching the heated soft skin, mannerly tempting the latter as it makes him tremble and soften his knees.

“T-Tobio, not t-today, uhmm” Oikawa paused as he felt the other man bit his overly sensitive ears. “W-We have to work tomorrow!”

“Do you really not want to do it?” Kageyama whispered onto Oikawa huskily, playing the tips of his soft brown locks, as his hand moved towards the ear then gently teasing it.

Oikawa couldn't help but blush. Of course he wanted it, though he had to hold his self back because Kageyama would surely leave marks on him everywhere. He have few intimate scenes tomorrow and it would be too hard for him to hide the love marks, so he could only refuse his lover. Oikawa sighed in regret.

Kageyama seeing the other person person sighing like that, he couldn't stop his self from chuckling. Oikawa was too cute. The person glared at him but he only smiled as he pulled him onto his embrace, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you, Tooru.”

Oikawa was startled, he knew that Kageyama wouldn't say those words arbitrarily, because the other was always too awkward to say it. Oikawa knew how much Kageyama loved him so he didn't make a fuss of it since both of them didn't want to say those words out loud.

“Hmm, I love you too,” Oikawa replied. He didn't ask him whether something was wrong or what. It wasn't because he didn't like to pry into his lover's business, but he wanted Tobio to say it when he was ready to open up with him.

“Tooru,” Kageyama called out Oikawa's name. The latter looked at him when he sensed the seriousness within the other man's voice. “W-What if I did a mistake?”

“Then I'll forgive you,” Oikawa straightly answered.

“But if it was a very grave mistake?”

There was a long deafening silence between the two of them. Tension began to sprout unknowingly, though it quickly dissipated when Oikawa smiled, a smile that could make anyone nervous because it was like ‘the calm before a storm’.

“I love you, I trust you, and so I will forgive you.”

Kageyama could only smile faintly. He knew Oikawa would answer like this. It was his privilege of being his lover, his partner for life. Oikawa didn't originally treat him like this. They were more like nemesis before, to Oikawa to be specific.

Both of them were alphas from the great families of socialite circle, and competition from the second and third generations couldn't be avoided. Oikawa wasn't blessed with anything but for being born hardworking aside from his good looks. He made up a name for his self without the help of his family or other people and he gradually became famous later on. Kageyama on the other hand was blessed with everything. Talents, looks, intellect and great social standing. However, everyone understood how insensitive and cold blooded Kageyama was, and the fact that no matter how great he was, he still couldn't fathom the genius dominant alpha on his family. They despise him for that and so he was abandoned. At that time, Oikawa and Kageyama both pursued their career as a promising director, nonetheless, there was no lacking of talented directors on the entertainment circle, and only Kageyama was chosen that time, leaving Oikawa no choice but to became an actor. As previous competitors that were now out of their family's grasp and control, it was not easy to the both of them from the start. It just happened that they themselves realized that they were already so close since they supported each other. And Kageyama being blatantly disowned by his family, slowly being despised and envied secretly in the entertainment circle since he was a gifted director, Oikawa witnessed all of that. When the world turned his back on Tobio, it was Tooru—who was a previous nemesis that became a close companion later on, saved him from falling into the abyss. It was Oikawa who accepted him despite of everything. He was his salvation, the light on his darkest days, the one who changed him for the better.

Thus, Kageyama fell in love with him, and so Oikawa.

“T-Tooru, I can't lie to you any longer...”

Oikawa felt cold feet, nervous. He didn't want to hear Kageyama's next words. It was not an intuition, he was sure that what would he hear next would surely make their relationship waver.

“N-No, don't s-say i—”

Kageyama didn't let him finish what he was saying when his cold but solemn voice intercepted.

“𝑻-𝑻𝒐𝒐𝒓𝒖, 𝑰 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚 𝒎𝒆𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 𝑰 𝒎𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒓.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Cut!”

The loud shout of the director filled the corners of the room. Everyone was sweating because of nervousness. It was already the 11th take but Kageyama was still not satisfied. He was in bad mood early in the morning. Same as the two actors who had been tired due to many mistakes in their acting. Oikawa was not in his usual self while Hinata was not in good shape—probably because of his sensitive pregnancy.

“Oikawa, why aren't you showing the madness in your eyes? While you, Hinata! You're not showing the intimacy between the two of you! Put in your minds that this is an explicit scene, not a mere child's play! Act as professional actors!” 

Kageyama massaged his temples. He was already very stressed since Oikawa was giving him a cold treatment. And now, the scene the two were acting was the part wherein Hinata was comforting the drunk and broken hearted Oikawa, and the latter would make a move and something would happen between the two. His whole body was tensed just watching his ‘husband’ and his ‘fated pair’ so close to each other. He sighed helplessly as he also kept on reminding his self to be professional. Personal affairs shouldn't be mixed with work.

“I think they should take a break now. Let's first take my scenes. I guess they would already be on their top shape later,” Iwaizumi suggested. He was quite worried seeing his co-actor Hinata being so pale and restless.

“Then go, prepare for Iwaizumi's scene!” Kageyama commanded the crew.

Everyone moved fastly, afraid that one wrong move and they would make the director to be much more furious.

Oikawa and Hinata immediately walked towards their shared lounge. When they reached the sofa, they both collapsed on it. Everybody could see how tired the two were.

“Why do I feel like I was in hell?” Oikawa murmured as he fanned his self. “I should have just took an absent today.”

“I feel the same,” Hinata said, his eyes closed. He felt that he might fall asleep anytime.

“Curse Tobio/ That damn Kageyama!”

Oikawa and Hinata said at the same time. They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

“I'm gonna tell him what you said,” Oikawa jokingly said.

“Then I'm also going to tell him that you're cursing him.”

Oikawa chuckled when he heard what the little omega said. They both knew that no one's gonna tell Tobio anyway.

Oikawa mulled over in what happened last night when Tobio revealed that he had met his fated omega. He was shocked—of course not too shocked. But more on he was feeling at loss. He was most scared that time would come that Kageyama would choose the omega over him.

𝑰 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕. 𝑰 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒓 𝒔𝒐 𝑰 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒂𝒍𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒐.

Hinata opened his eyes and he saw Oikawa looking dazed. “Oikawa-san, what are you thinking about? To the point that you're also being distracted while taping,” he asked curiously.

“Then will you listen to me? I guess I am kinda distracted because I don't have someone to talk to about my circumstances now.”

“Go on, I'll listen.”

Oikawa sighed as he moved closer to Hinata. He didn't want anyone to hear what he was going to tell.

“Well, it was like this. I once told you that I married someone, right? And it was an alpha like me.”

Hinata nodded at him, then Oikawa continued.

“We were nemesis that turned into lovers as moments passed by, and I would be honest to you. I didn't love him at first, but I was always there for him since when we both started our careers, we could only rely on each other. I have met my fated omega before him. I liked that omega, a lot. I almost fell inlove with him. However, I couldn't still make him my official pair since I was still a mere low tier actor. I still didn't deserve him at that time, and so, my fated omega waited. But cupid was so playful. Who would know that as I and my nemesis alpha became so close, feelings would also grew in the deepest part of our hearts. That alpha confessed to me. I was very confused to whom I was actually in love, was it that alpha or my fated omega. Then I realized after, I was only attracted to that omega because we're fated. And I fell in love to that alpha because we were together in our best and worst. I chose that alpha over that omega. I knew I've hurt my fated omega so much but I also prioritised my happiness. Later on, the alpha and me were like in the stage wherein 'I was there for him and he was there for me'. Then our relationship improved from platonic to an actual lovers. We became happy. We even got married,” Oikawa paused. His eyes were filled with sadness and uneasiness.

“Then, what happened?” Hinata eagerly asked. He didn't sense something wrong with what Oikawa said. But he definitely saw the look in the other person's eyes, and so Hinata knew that there were still something Oikawa haven't said.

“Then he told me last night that he already met his fated pair,” said Oikawa with his tone being grim.

Hinata felt bad for Oikawa. “Just trust him, Oikawa-san. Have faith to the love that connects the two of you,” he said with an assuring smile.

“Then how 'bout you? You really look like you're not feeling well. You're so pale and you keep on covering your nose. Are your nose that sensitive?” 

Hinata shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea. Maybe I was just really feeling under the weather,” he lied at him. He was not planning to tell anyone that he was pregnant.

𝑺𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒂𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔, 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝑰 𝒃𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎?

Hinata planned to tell Kageyama that he was pregnant of his child. Whether he would accept the baby or not, Hinata wouldn't care anymore.

𝑰𝒏𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅 𝒊𝒔 𝒆𝒏𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉.

Because Hinata wasn't hoping for anything anymore. He was afraid to take risk, especially that he had somewhat felt that Kageyama already had a lover.

“Take care of yourself, chibi-chan! You're our precious omega after all,” Oikawa said as he clinged to Hinata's arm. The latter softly chuckled as he didn't mind how close the former was.

Hinata couldn't help but thought how lucky the alpha who fell in love with Oikawa. He once also wished for a true love, yet his fated alpha seemed to be smitten by someone else. And he was only left with a bigger responsibility that he himself couldn't even shoulder without anyone's support.

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒂 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒔𝒐 𝑰 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒅, 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕? Hinata comforted his self.

“Shittykawa, the director is calling you.”

A voice suddenly said. It was Iwaizumi. 

“I won't go. Let him wait for nothing,” Oikawa hissed.

“Ohh, I smell a lover's quarrel between the two of you. Don't be an ass, Tooru. I know you're just holding yourself back. You're definitely itching to talk to him already,” Iwaizumi said seriously.

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he immediately got up. He pinched Iwaizumi's ear as he ran leaving, sticking out his tongue on him.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Such an alpha yet still acting like a bratty bitch. Oikawa was still Oikawa.”

Hinata who heard everything was stuck on where he was sitting. He felt weak all of sudden. He was not that dumb to not understand the key points on Iwaizumi's words.

“I-Is the director t-the one that O-Oikawa-san married?” Hinata couldn't stop his voice from stuttering. He already knew the answer, yet he still wanted Iwaizumi's confirmation.

“Ahh, Kageyama? Yes, that flat ass and him are married. Aren't he a lucky bastard?”

Iwaizumi looked sad and bitter while saying those words. It dawned on Hinata that Iwaizumi was an omega and had close relationship to Oikawa.

“T-Then you must be Oikawa-san's f-fated omega!”

Hinata Shoyo felt his head aching. He never did thought that it was this complicated. He was now confused on what he should do. Shoyo didn't want to see Oikawa hurt. He didn't want to destroy the relationship of the two just because he was Kageyama's fated omega, as well as the omega father of his child.

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝑰 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇? 𝑰'𝒎 𝒏𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅.

Hinata was brought back to reality when he heard Iwaizumi sighed. He was aghast when the latter looked at him as he left some words before walking out of the door. Shoyo realized Iwaizumi knew something was going on between him and Kageyama.

“𝑶𝒊𝒌𝒂𝒘𝒂 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒂 𝒃𝒊𝒈 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑲𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒚𝒂𝒎𝒂 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒂𝒍𝒔𝒐 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝑶𝒊𝒌𝒂𝒘𝒂 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖. 𝑫𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅, 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒊𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆. 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂, 𝒘𝒆'𝒓𝒆 𝒖𝒏𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒖𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒅. 𝑺𝒐 𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒉𝒖𝒓𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅, 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata looked solemn as he stood on the hallway, watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi making out. The feelings between the two was something he couldn't fathom, since he was only a substitute for him.

“So why can't it be me?” Hinata whispered on the wind. “I did all my best to make you forget him, but you still chose him. Do you really love him that much?” Then a tear fell from his eye. “Or am I really just asking for too much?” he sobbed quietly.

Then he suddenly let out a bitterly laugh. “I forgot, I was never your beginning nor your ending. I was just part of a chapter of your story, the unimportant one whose role was to have an unrequited love to a male lead like you.” Then he turned his heels as he walked away, escaping from everything. “All I want was your love, but I guess I was too greedy. Nonetheless, I could only give up to a battle that I already lost, because I only received nothing but pain.” Hinata wiped his tears that already dried on his cheeks. He smiled genuinely as he looked back for a moment where the two were. “Goodbye my brother, my best friend, and my one and only love. Be happy...and may our paths never cross again.”

“And cut!”

Applauses filled the whole room. The people who were watching were happy and sad at the same time. It was already Hinata's last scene, and it only means that their little sunshine that they were fond of would soon be leaving.

“Chibi-chan! You did a great job!” Oikawa's voice was loud. He ran towards the little omega and embraced him tightly. “I'm so proud of you!” he said as he rested his chin onto Hinata's head. The latter couldn't help but to roll his eyes, not because of Oikawa's clinginess, but because he realized how small he was with their position.

“Oikawa-san, I feel insulted by your actions, you slapped me of how I small was!” Hinata grumbled.

“Don't feel insulted, be gratified instead. A handsome alpha like me initiated to hug you!” Oikawa said boastfully.

Oikawa's loud wail was heard after a few seconds. He was smacked on the back of his head, and the perpetrator was none other than Iwaizumi. The latter was smiling devilishly at the moment, like what he did was a glorious achievement.

“Iwa-chan, do you wanna kill me that bad?” Oikawa acted like he was crying, wiping the fake tears on the side of his eye.

“Yes. I just don't want to be a murderer that's why I still haven't kill you,” Iwaizumi said seriously.

“Iwa-chan!”

Everyone laughed when they saw Oikawa being picked on by Iwaizumi. Despite being like that, they could see how close the actors were, and they were happy seeing that.

Kageyama who was watching them from afar sighed on his self. He wanted to keep his distance from Hinata but for now, he really could not. It was his duty to congratulate the actor as his director, so he moved his feet towards the little guy, and awkwardly greeted him.

“Congrats, Shoyo. With this drama, you would not be a nameless actor anymore,” said Kageyama, not looking directly at Hinata's eyes.

Hinata smiled though he felt like crying deep inside. He felt weak in front of him, but he need to kept his front strong. “Thank you, director. I've improved so much working with you.”

“Well, it was nice working with you.” Kageyama forced his self to took a glance to the omega, and seeing the countenance that could make his rationality ramble into mess, he also felt something changing in his heart, like those constrains were already shattering. The looks in his eyes turned into a longing one, and Hinata sensed it—each of them sensed it.

Kageyama immediately came back to his senses so he closed his eyes as he sighed on how fool he was. What came next was a long silence, and it was too awkward. Oikawa who still knew nothing finally felt something was wrong with the way Kageyama acts in front of Hinata. 

'𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒏?' Oikawa thought to his self. He couldn't voice out his question because there were other people around them right now.

“If you may excuse me, I want to rest,” said Hinata, broking the silence between the four. He turned his heels as he walked towards his own lounge.

Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders as he followed Hinata. The two who were left were staring at each other, waiting who would talk first. And Oikawa who was always weak when it comes to Tobio was the one who first gave up.

“Let's just talk about this at home.” There were traces of coldness within his voice. 

Even though they were back at communicating to each other, their cold war hadn't ended yet. And Kageyama was already very stressed out of it. He knew that the other wasn't angry, but just feeling uneasy. That was why he decided to tell him that he was choosing him and he didn't want any ties with his fated omega, however, due to their work, it was hard finding time to talk with each other.

𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒊𝒙 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒐𝒐𝒏 𝒂𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒍𝒆. 𝑩𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒊𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒈 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓, 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝑰 𝒂𝒎 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆.

On the other side, Hinata sat on the couch, dead tired. There were many thoughts running in his mind that made him so much stressed. He was pretty thankful that his job was already done, because these past few days, he had been always feeling sensitive and weak, but the most noticeable were his craving sessions and his nonstop throw-ups which could easily be seen as a sign of pregnancy.

Hinata couldn't also help but to feel lost. After this, he knew that the opportunity of works would come endlessly, and he would definitely improved from a mere low tier actor to a much higher one. But everything turned into mess because of his pregnancy. He could only blame himself for being careless and fool.

𝑰𝒇 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚...

Shoyo shook his head. No matter how much he wanted his baby grow up with his biological father, it really was impossible. He didn't want things to get messed up even more, so he could only cut his ties with Kageyama.

There was only one way for an omega to be not affected by his fated alpha, and that 'way' was Shoyo's last choice, he was determined. No matter how painful he would undergo with that, he would not waver.

𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆, 𝑲𝒆𝒊 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒔𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔. 𝑯𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒐 𝒊𝒕, 𝒔𝒐 𝑰 𝒂𝒎 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 𝑰 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒔𝒂𝒍𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏.

Hinata stood as he fixed his self. He was unaware that Iwaizumi was standing at the door, waiting for him. So when their eyes met, Hinata was slightly shocked for a moment. The little tangerine saw how Iwaizumi looked at him, up and down, scrutinizing. Shoyo didn't dare to move, he was afraid that Iwaizumi had found out something, given that the person knew something was happening between him and Kageyama.

“Iwaizumi-san.”

“Tell me, Hinata. Have you made up your mind already?” Iwaizumi asked.

Hinata smiled. “Of course. I have to. I was left with no choice anyway,” he said with a bitter tone. “How did you find out?”

“I saw you with him, multiple times. A mere coincidence.”

Shoyo's lips twitched. How careless. Very, very careless. But what happened in the past was already in the past. He could change nothing of it anyway.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Take care, Shoyo.”

They already have a tacit understanding of it because afterall, they underwent the same fate—a very unfortunate destiny. However, Shoyo was much more unlucky since he was left with a greater responsibility.

Hinata smiled as he bid his goodbye to the other person. He turned his back as he walked away leaving the place. He didn't need to say goodbye to the staffs and his co-actors since he still need to come back tomorrow, and it would definitely be the last day seeing them before he go away—escaping from everything.

All he wanted to do at the moment was to meet Tsukishima and go back home with him and rest his mind. He knew that his safe zone would always be him—his childhood buddy, his best friend, the one who was there for him always. 

As he looked up, he saw a car that was park at the side of the street. A tall, blonde person, wearing shades was standing there, leaning at his black car. Just like a powerful incantation, the person Hinata was just thinking was in front of him, smiling at him gently though the traces of smugness still couldn't be erased.

𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝑰 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒊𝒎?

“Hurry up, Shoyo. Let's go home!”

A very warm feeling surged up in Hinata's heart, taking the sadness away from him for a moment.

Tsukishima was taken aback when Hinata smiled at him as bright as the sun. But he soon smiled back at the latter as he opened the door for him.

“𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒌 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝑲𝒆𝒊. 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒆𝒔, 𝒍𝒆𝒕'𝒔 𝒈𝒐 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆, 𝒕𝒐𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓.”


End file.
